


Trust Me

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar World Week, Drabble, F/F, yutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Avatar World Week prompt 'Where Do We Go From Here?'.





	Trust Me

“Where . . . where do we go from here?” Yue asked, her brow worried. She took Katara’s hand in hers. “I really like you, Katara.”

Katara smiled. “I really like you too,”

“But . . .” Yue looked down at her lap. “I’m engaged! And you’re traveling with the Avatar.” 

“Yue, do you trust me?” Katara asked, staring into Yue’s ocean blue eyes. 

She smiled softly. “I do,” 

“Then trust me that we’ll work through this. No matter the odds, or the obstacles, we’ll keep fighting for each other.” Katara kissed Yue gently. “I like you, Yue. And I don’t care what anyone else says.”


End file.
